Cambio de Hábitos
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Una hermosa pelirosa se encuentra buscando a un pelinegro con el que tiene un asunto que arreglar que sucederá cuando se encuentre con su hermano mayor y convivan los tres en el mismo lugar debido a una carta más un compromiso que no desean... Cap 3.
1. Reencuentro

**Hola este es mi primer fic de esta pareja antes que nada quiero aclarar que la historia original le pertenece a mi amiga KoNaNs-U.S que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para hacerlo un Ita-Saku de ante mano les digo que el primer capitulo sera igual que en la original pero en los siguientes habran cambios para que se de la historia entre Itachi y Sakura, tambien la autora me dio su autorización para realizarle cambios a la historia y amoldarla a medida que se de el romance entre esta pareja se los aclaro porque no quiero tener los mismo problemas con la ves anterior. Bien ya aclarados esos puntos los dejo disfrutar del primer capi en el segundo habrá unos cambios espero les guste y merezca sus reviews.**

**KoNaNs-U.S espero que lo leas y me des tu comentario amiga nos leemos pronto cuidense mucho bye.  
**

**CAPITULO 1  
**

_Mmm…3-1-4…3-1-4…-se repetía constantemente una joven peli rosa de unos 18 años de edad, mirando su pequeño mapa. Era la primera vez en su vida que pisaba la ciudad de Tokio, dejando atrás a su tranquilo y hermoso pueblo de Shirakawago - ¡Aaaah! Si no encuentro esta maldita dirección me volveré loca.- ya estaba cansada de estar dando vueltas por ese estúpido barrio y la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba raro._

_Shaaa! ¡Deja de hacer muecas y poner cara de loca que ya bastante vergüenza nos estás haciendo pasar!- le dijo su querida consciencia enojada._

_¡Cállate! Yo no estoy haciendo nada… y deja de quejarte y ayúdame.- no estaba para discutir con…ella misma, estaba cansada, con mucha hambre y encima a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de lo estresada que se encontraba. Debía encontrar el maldito departamento._

_Soy tu consciencia ¿no lo recuerdas? Estoy tan perdida como lo estas tu.- le dio la espalda con una mueca de obviedad._

_Pues vete y déjame en paz…-definitivamente ya no soportaba mas, sus pies le dolían horrores y todavía no encontraba el edificio. Se dejo caer con pesadez en una banca cercana, dejando a un lado de ella su bolso y dio un largo suspiro- Estoy perdida…- sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y un nudo en la garganta la aprisionaban._

_No te preocupes ya lo encontraremos… preguntémosle a esa ancianita.-la alentó su inner._

_Tienes razón - se levanto decidida y camino hacia la mujer mayor que se encontraba frente a ella sentada en un banco dándole de comer a los pajaritos que revoloteaban a su lado._ –Disculpe…- la anciana al escucharla levanto su mirada de los pequeños animales y la concentro en la joven que se encontraba con una sonrisa frente suyo.

- Dime…- le contesto la anciana

- Estoy perdida y me preguntaba si usted conoce esta dirección. - le paso un papelito en donde se encontraba la dirección…" 3-1-4 piso 5 departamento C".

- ¡Oh si pequeña claro que la conozco! Ves aquella tienda…- le apunto un uno de sus dedos una pequeña tienda de ropa de lo más rara.- Caminas una cuadra más hacia adentro y te encontraras con la zona 3, cuando encuentres una placa azul con el numero 1, esa es la manzana y de ahí buscas un edificio el numero 4.

- Muchas gracias, no sabe lo perdida que estaba.- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- No es nada pequeña. Es fácil perderse si eres nuevo en la ciudad.

Luego de despedir a la abuelita, camino como ella le indico. Cuando estuvo cerca de la manzana número uno, se sorprendió de ver aquellos espectaculares edificios, no solo su estructura era llamativa sino también los altos que eran. Muchos de ellos parecían cajas enormes de cristal, en donde sus vidrios apenas dejaban ver el interior de los departamentos; estaba segura que desde los balcones podía ver toda la cuidad como si se encontrara en un avión viéndola de las altura. Aunque nunca viajo en avión. Aquellos toques modernos eran bellísimos, dando la sensación de que allí solo poblaban gente joven. Todo lo contrario a su pueblo, en donde su estilo tradicional y antiguo te transportaba a la época media de Japón. Donde la tecnología es escasa, los tejados de las casas son hechos con una gruesa capa de paja. Donde la naturaleza te rodeaba y la paz gobernaba en cada rincón. Extrañaba muchísimo su hogar. Pero tenía un asunto que resolver y cuando todo se solucionara no dudaría en regresar.

Se quedo frente al edificio un donde en uno de sus costados podías ver el número cuatro en dorado. Aquel edificio se veía casi igual a los otros, pero mucho más lujoso.

- Vaya… al parecer sus padres en verdad lo malcrían.- soltó un silbido y siguió observando el lugar.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Un hombre bastante grande físicamente, de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, vestido con un uniforme, se encontraba en la puerta de pie y con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. Al ver a la peli rosa de pie mirando embalsamada el lugar, se acerco a ella por si necesitaba algo.

- Buenos días ¿necesita ayuda? - le pregunto amablemente el guardia, que a pesar de que su vos tono de vos al dirigirse a ella era educada, su rostro era totalmente serio.

- Buenos días. Y si, busco a alguien que vive aquí ¿podría pasar? - le sonrió

- Dígame su nombre y quién es la persona que busca.

- Sakura Haruno y busco a Sasuke Uchiha…

- ¿El sabe que usted vendría? - le interrogo el hombre

- No, es una sorpresa. ¿Sabe si se encuentra en casa?- lo único le faltaría es que no se encontrara y que tuviera que buscar un lugar para quedarse hasta que el volviera. Y en verdad no tenía ganas de seguir caminando para buscar un hotel. Estaba segura que caminaría bastante hasta encontrar uno.

- Es posible, si no se encuentra él seguro estará su hermano. Pase. - el hombre abrió la puerta de cristal para darle paso a la joven.

- Muchas gracias señor…

- Kento, Fujitawa, Kento señorita - le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Fujitawa-san – le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Subió al ascensor y marco el piso 5. Y espero. Ahora que estaba allí a segundos de verlo se pregunto ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke? Si bien ellos se conocieron en uno de los festivales de primavera que realiza su pueblo, él no vivía allí, ni tampoco eran amigos, solo eran conocidos que se cruzaron en un festival y se vieron un par de veces. Luego de eso solo volvieron a verse dos veces desde ese día y el regreso a Tokio. ¿Cómo consiguió su dirección? Pues él tenía a su abuela viviendo en el pueblo, la señora Ayaka Uchiha, una mujer amable y muy bella; que de casualidad vivía a unas cuadras de su casa. Cuando surgió su "pequeño" problema fue hasta su casa y se lo comento, a pesar de que tardo días en tomar valor en hacerlo. Ella le creyó ya la conocía de muy pequeña y le aconsejo de que debía hablar con él. Le comento de que Sasuke y su hermano, del cual no recordaba su nombre vivían en la cuidad de Tokio en el barrio Shibuya. Le entrego la dirección y le deseo suerte. Y vaya que la necesitaría. Sabía que le costaría convencerlo de la verdad, después de lo que le dijo la primera y última vez que se vieron.

Soltó un suspiro y se preparo para bajar al escuchar el timbrar del ascensor al avisarle de que llego a su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y se adentro a al pasillo buscando la puerta con la letra C. Al encontrarla tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparo para tocar. Apretó mas fuerte las manijas de su bolso, el cual llevaba sus pertenencias, alzo la mano y la dejo en el aire dudando si toca o no.

_¡Oh vamos! no llegamos hasta aquí para que dudes en este momento. Por Kami-sama eres Sakura Haruno, no tienes que temerle a nadie. ¿Donde quedo tu maldito valor?- le reprocho su inner enojada._

_Ok ok… lo hare, no me presiones - tomo aire y toco el timbre, esperando que le del otro lado abrieran la puerta._

Del otro lado de la puerta, un joven de 23 años muy atractivo, de cabellos negros largos atado en una cola baja, de ojos de igual color que su cabello, con marcas debajo de sus ojos, de unos 1.80 metros de alto y cuerpo de atleta se encontraba en la cocina preparando su desayuno. Una vez listo se sentó en la mesa pequeña de vidrio que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cocina, pegada a la pared blanca y con dos sillas de lo más modernas a sus lados. Sabía que su pequeño hermano Sasuke o como él lo apodaba a "ototo-baka" se encontraba en su habitación con alguna de sus conquistas, durmiendo después de una larga noche. No tenía necesidad de abrirla puerta de su cuarto para comprobarlo, suficientes muestras de que aquello era verdad cuando llego al departamento a la mañana luego de ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos a festejar su cumpleaños y encontró ropa de su hermano y de mujer desparramados todavía en el living de su casa. Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su hermano no tenía caso, traía a la casa una mujer diferente cada día o cada semana. Era un maldito mujeriego. Desde que le comento que se iría a vivir a Shibuya le pidió ir con él, claramente de no muy buena manera, Sasuke no es del tipo de chicos amable que piden las cosas con un por favor. No, él más bien le ordeno que se lo llevara. Y él como buen hermano lo dejo.

Sus padres viven el Ginza. El porqué del que Sasuke dejó ese lugar de lujos por vivir con su hermano, no fue porque lo quería y lo extrañaría, era porque cuando su querida madre Mikoto se entero de que su pequeño hijo entraba a la casa a diferentes chicas todas las noches a escondidas, le prohibió salir de la casa durante cinco meses con la aprobación de su padre Fugaku, quién se enojo bastante con Sasuke al no respetar la casa de familia. Y al ver que Itachi se mudaría y que eso era un boleto a su libertad y su vida descontrolada, se fue con él. A su madre no le gusto la idea, pero Sasuke es muy testarudo y cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza era difícil de quitársela. Al final terminaron dándoles el permiso con la promesa de que no dejara que su hermano hiciera lo mismo que hacía en la casa. Pero a pesar de que Itachi se lo decía, Sasuke lo ignoraba y seguía con lo que hacía en el momento.

El ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y con pesadez se levanto de la silla para atender. Antes miro el reloj de la cocina y comprobó que no pasaba de las 10 am.

- ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?- con esa pregunta en la cabeza se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Del otro lado se encontraba una joven muchacha de cabellos rosa. La miro esperando que hablara.

- Hola, soy Sakura Haruno…y busco a Sasuke Uchiha… ¿él vive aquí no? - la dulce voz de la joven llego a los oídos de Itachi como una hermosa melodía. Le observo más detenidamente. Su rostro era de rasgo fino y de piel clara, sin ninguna impureza. Poseía unos grandes y felinos ojos verdes jade que con aquel delineador negro le daban más aspecto gatuno. Sus labios finos y de un rosa pálido, mas pálido que el color de su cabellos, del cual le pareció de lo más exótico. Iba a seguir escaneándola con la vista pero ella lo interrumpió - Ejem… si me disculpas ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Me pones incomoda…- Sakura ahora tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, la atenta mirada del joven la puso algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Lo lamento no quería incomodarte, solo trataba de recordar si te conocía de algún lugar.- la voz de Itachi tan masculina hizo que se sonrojara mas. No acostumbraba a sonrojarse por cualquier cosa pero con su estado de nerviosismo del cual no lo demostraba, impedía controlar aquellos sonrojos.- Y si Sasuke vive aquí. Pero no se encuentra. Ven en otro momento. - iba a cerrar la puerta pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

- Espera… necesito hablar con él es importante…- Itachi la miro a los ojos. Era claro que ella era otra de las conquistas de su hermano el cual venían a su casa a rogarle a Sasuke que les dieran otra oportunidad y bla bla bla. Tenía que bajar de esa nube a la pobre chica. Como ya lo hacía bastante seguido.

- Escucha…-hizo una pausa al ver que olvido su nombre.

- Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura.

- Bien Sakura, escucha. Mi hermano seguro te comento sus términos para pasar un momento con él. Y si no los recuerda pues te los diré…

**POV SAKURA**

Cuando escuche sobre los "términos" lo interrumpí, ya los conocía de memoria no era necesario que me los recordara. Sasuke me los repitió como una maldita grabadora. Así que se los recite.

- "Si quieres pasar un momento conmigo debes saber que con una noche de sexo no conseguirás atarme a ti, así que quítate de la cabeza esa posibilidad y bla bla bla."-intente imitar una vos grave y movía mi mano como si estas hablara. No venia aquí para volver con él y besarle el trasero como es seguro que el resto de las imbéciles con las que se revuelca. Porque desde que me dijo aquella "regla" me di cuenta de lo mujeriego que era. Pero no me importo, yo solo quería pasar el rato con él. No todos los días encuentras a un Adonis en el pueblo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando él se me acerco. Mire al pelinegro que tenía enfrente y vi el asombro en sus ojos. Al parecer pensó que rogaría o algo por el estilo.- Ya lo sé y no me importa si vine hasta aquí no es para rogarle a tu hermanito que vuelva conmigo… lo importante es otra cosa que debo hablar con él, urgente.

Lo vi parpadear como si no creyera lo que le dije y troné mis dedos cerca de su rostro para que saliera de su estupefacción.

- Vaya, las chicas que tocar mi puerta, llegan llorando y rogando por ver a Sasuke y ni te cuento cuando se plantan frente de él. ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debes contarle? - al parecer le caí bien, ya que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y ya no me miraba con lastima.

- Eso es un asunto personal. ¿Podría esperarlo aquí hasta que vuelva? Vengo desde Shirakawago, estoy muy cansada y no tengo donde quedarme aun - no soy de rogar pero estaba muy cansada y necesitaba al menos poder pasar al baño.

- ¿Shirakawago?... ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta dirección? - lo vi entrecerrar los ojos como si intentara leer mis pensamientos.

- Ayaka Uchiha, su abuela me lo dio. Ella me conoce desde pequeña, le comente que necesitaba ver a Sasuke y me lo dio- no pensaba darle tanto detalla y tanto interrogatorio me estaba quitando la paciencia.- ¿Me dejaras pasar o me tendrás aquí hasta que él llegue?- creo que mi paciencia se acabo.

**POV ITACHI**

Definitivamente no me esperaba aquello. Esta chica es muy distinta a las que mi hermano suele escoger y debo admitir que también mucho más bonita. Me intrigaba mucho lo que ella quería hablar con mi ototo-baka. Y estoy seguro por cómo me hablo que no se ira de aquí hasta verlo. Sería interesante ver una escena diferente de las que suelo presenciar con las otras mujeres de mi hermano. Sentía la sensación de que era algo que cambiaria no solo la vida de mi ototo sino también la mía. Abrí un poco más la puerta y me hice a un lado.

- Bien pasa… le avisare que estas aquí.- ella levanto una ceja y luego frunció el ceño, al parecer se dio cuente que anteriormente le mentí. Le sonreí socarronamente muy a mi estilo y le guiñe un ojo. No suelo hacerlo, pero con ella es fácil comportarse de esta manera.

- Gracias…- me dijo quedadamente mientras pasaba. No pude evitar llevar mis ojos a su trasero, el cual resaltaba de forma deliciosa en aquellos jeans. Dio la vuelta y me vi obligado a mirarle el rostro.

- Espérame aquí un momento y dejare que pases al living.- caminé rápido hasta el living y fui recogiendo la ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el lugar. Pensaba dejarla ahí hasta que Sasuke la recogiera, pero no puedo permitir que aquella linda muchacha viera ese desorden. Una vez todo acomodado la llame. Vi que traía un bolso y lo tome de sus manos y lo deje a un lado del sofá de cuero negro.- Siéntate y ponte cómoda ahora mismo voy por mi ototo-baka.- escuche una pequeña risa y embobe, obviamente no se lo demostré, tengo orgullo a pesar de que soy más amable y social que mi hermano. Cuando vi que se acomodo en el sofá fui hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

En una habitación de aquel departamento, de paredes azules oscuro, se encontraban un muchacho de unos 19 años de cabello azabache totalmente desnudo junto a una mujer de cabellos rojizos en el mismo estado que su acompañante, completamente dormidos sobre la cama de sabanas blancas y azul marino. En la habitación había muy poca luz, las cortinas impedía el paso total del sol. Todo estaba en completa calma hasta que unos golpes insistentes a la puerta rompieron el silencio. El joven que no poseer el sueño tan pesado los escucho. Aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño al percibir la terrible jaqueca que le agarro. No recordaba nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Los golpes en la puerta continuaban. Gruño enfadado de que lo sacaran de su sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado y estaba seguro del que golpeaba la puerta era su imbécil hermano. Volvió a gruñir debía levantarse, a pesar de que se encontraba de vacaciones y no tendría universidad hasta dentro de un mes, tenía planes para ese día. Intento moverse y en medio de la poca luz en la que se encontraba vio encima de su pecho una mata de pelo rojizo. Y parte de la los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Frunció aun más el ceño. Estaba claro que él no le había dado la autorización de quedarse ese día en su casa.

- "Baka abre la puerta, hay algo importante que debo decirte" - la voz de Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y sin ninguna delicadeza saco de encima de su pecho a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Se levanto sin importarle que su acción despertara a la joven y sin colocarse ninguna prenda abrió la puerta. - Oye ponte algo encima que acabo de desayunar.- le dijo su hermano haciendo muecas de asco al ver a Sasuke parado frente a él como Kami lo trajo al mundo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi? - arrastró las palabras con clara muestra de enfado. Tenía una horrible jaqueca y no estaba para las burlas de su aniki.

- ¿De mal humor? Creí que cada vez que te revolcabas con tus zorritas estabas de mejor humor - al parecer a Itachi no le importaba que su hermano lo mirara como un asesino en serie.

- Habla de una maldita vez si no quieres que te golpee. - no tenia paciencia y mucho menos con Itachi.

- Ok. Hay una chica esperándote en el living.

- Desaste de ella.

- No puedo, le dije que hablarías con ella.

Era muy raro que Itachi dejara que entrara alguna de sus chicas a la casa. Él bien sabía lo que todas buscaban y también tenía bien claro que no se los daría. - ¿Quién es? - le pregunté, ya que si le dejó pasar y ahora que lo pensaba no se despertó por los gritos o llantos de alguna mujer era muestra de que algo raro había.

- Se llama Sakura Haruno dice que te conoce y quiere hablar contigo. - al ver que Sasuke lo iba a interrumpir continuo - y no, no es porque quiera volver contigo y bla bla bla, me dijo que es más importante.

¿Más importante? ¿Qué puede ser más importante para venir a su casa sin rogar porque volviera estar con él? Aparte de todo, no conocía ni recordaba a ninguna Sakura Haruno.

- Ve a vestirte te está esperando. Viene de Shirakawago, así que apresúrate. - luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina a preparar algo para Sakura, seguro debería tener apetito.

Cerró la puerta y busco un pantalón y una remera que ponerse ya que la que llevaba anoche se encontraba en el living. Si quería sacarse a esa mujer de encima debía ir rápido ver que es lo que quería y sacarla de su casa.

- ¿Quién es esa tal Sakura, Sasuke-kun? - la voz molesta y chillona de la mujer que se encontraba en su cama llego a sus oídos dándole una punzada de dolor.

- No te interesa Karin. Ahora mismo buscaré tu ropa cuando te la entregue te vestirás y te iras de aquí ¿entendiste? - le contesto molesto y ella solo asintió triste. Ella no es nadie para interrogarme, nadie. Solo una mas con las que me acuesto. Se dijo internamente. Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba la que decía buscarlo.

Cuando llego se encontró a su hermano ¿sonriendo? tan naturalmente que lo desconcertó. Luego dirigió su vista al motivo por el cual su aniki sonriera de esa forma. Y se encontró con una cabellera ¿rosa? Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, el conocía a alguien de cabello rosa y que vivía en Shirakawago. Al ver que ninguno de los dos noto su presencia se les acerco.

Por fin llegas, Sakura ya se estaba cansando de esperar- hablo Itachi haciendo que la peli rosa diera vuelta con una taza de té en las manos aun sentada en el sofá negro, que hacia resaltar su cabello. Y fue ahí que se topo con aquellos ojos jades tan felinos que una vez lo hechizaron. Ahora la recordaba, esos ojos, esa boca, ese rostro. Era aquella chica que conoció en aquel festival de primavera esa vez que fue a visitar a su abuela Ayaka por motivo de su cumpleaños. Era aquella chica con la cual paso unas de las mejores noches de pasión. Si definitivamente conocía y recordaba a esa chica. Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

- Hola Sasuke.

- Sakura…-fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Todo esto no se lo esperaba.


	2. ¿Amabilidad?

**Hola aqui tengo la conti de esta historia espero que les guste y merezca sus RR, gracias a todos los que me dejaron su comentario espero que les guste el capi y KoNaNs-U.S espero el capi sea de tu agrado te doy las gracias nuevamente por permitirme adaptarla a esta pareja gracias amiga.**

**Dialogo -** Itachi-kun.

**Pensamientos **_"Itachi-kun."_

**CAPITULO 2.**

- Sakura – fue la única respuesta que dio en un susurro. En realidad no se esperaba esto, pero la sorpresa no le duro mucho ya cambio su rostro a uno de enfado total. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te he dicho que…?

- Si, si ya lo sé. No seas presumido, el hecho de que tengas un lindo trasero no quiere decir que venga a buscarlo. – le interrumpió Sakura -. He venido por algo importante – iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta de que Itachi todavía estaba ahí - ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – le pregunto brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a Itachi bastante embobado.

- Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo ya. No me interesa que Itachi escuche – dijo él con voz bastante molesta.

- Es que… - Sasuke le dedico una mirada gélida dándole a entender que no había replicas a sus ordenes aunque ella detestara ese tipo de actitudes tenía que decirlo lo más pronto posible. -. Ok, te lo diré… lo que sucede es…

- Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Karin apareció en la habitación con una de las camisas de Sasuke puesta. Su mirada capto una cabellera rosada posando toda su atención en ella, la recorrió completamente con su mirada para luego hacer un gesto de asco –. Y esta ¿Quién es? – pregunto de forma despectiva mientras se acercaba y se ponía al lado de Sasuke que estaba parado frente a la pelirosa y la miraba con superioridad.

Sakura al mirar la actitud y la forma en la que se refería hacia ella se molesto y mucho.

_"Kyaaaaaa! ¿Quién se cree esa pelos de zanahoria para dirigirse hacia nosotras como si fuéramos lacra? agárrame que la mato – su inner se arremangaba los puños inexistentes y se ponía en posición de ataque."_

- Esta, a quién tú te refieres tiene nombre y apellido… zanahoria – entonces se puso de pie para enfrentarla, aunque le llevara algunos centímetros en estatura no se dejaría intimidar por esa loca.

- ¿A quién le dices zanahoria, cabeza de chicle? – rugió la pelirroja acercándose a Sakura, que no dudaría en tirársele encima al tener la menor oportunidad y arrancarle el cabello.

- ¿Quién mas en esta habitación tiene el cabello tan mal teñido de rojo? … PUES TÚ – con cada palabra que decía sus rostros se iban acercando estaban tan cerca y pequeños rayos salían de sus ojos. Aquella mujer había logrado sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¡Mi cabello es completamente natural! Niña escuálida.

- ¡Escuálida tu abuela! ¡Muñeca siliconada! – le respondió Sakura ya enfurecida.

- KYA! VOY A MATARTE – justo en el momento en el que iba a lanzarse a la pelirosa, sintió unas manos agarrarla de la cintura y tirar de ella hasta colocarla lejos de su objetivo.

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Sasuke perdiendo la compostura, si antes estaba enfadado por la presencia de Sakura ahora estaba furioso, por el espectáculo que estaban dando -. ¿Qué demonios te he dicho Karin? Debiste esperar en mi habitación hasta que te llevara tu ropa. ¿Por qué diablos no me obedeces? – no gritaba pero hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que supiera lo molesto que se encontraba en ese momento, por no acatar su orden. Le molestaba en sobremanera que se tomara la libertad de revisar sus cosas y encima ponerse su ropa. -. Ya que estas aquí busca tu ropa y quítate la mía – tomo uno de sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos y con el seño fruncido -. Y no se te ocurra volver a tocar mis cosas… o atente a las consecuencias – siseo de forma peligrosa erizando no solo los vellos de la nuca de Karin si no también los de Sakura, Sasuke podía intimidar a cualquiera cuando se lo proponía.

Luego de eso soltó bruscamente el brazo de Karin, esta al verse liberada corrió en busca de sus prendas, estaba claro que tenía que irse de ahí sino quería enojar mas al pelinegro. Sakura la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer por el pasillo por el que anteriormente había ido Itachi a buscar a su hermano.

Itachi que permaneció sentado con su taza de té en las manos durante todo el espectáculo tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a la pelirosa enfrentar a Karin fue toda una maravilla. Muchas de las chicas que se enfrentaban a la pelirroja no salían bien paradas y otras intentaban en lo posible no hacerlo. Pensó que en el momento en el que Karin se había dirigido a Sakura con esa expresión de asco en su rostro y arrogante, con una mirada de superioridad, intimidaría a Sakura pero se equivoco al ver que esta se paraba para enfrentarla igual o más arrogante que la pelirroja. Tuvo que aguantar soltar una carcajada no podía de un momento a otro perder la compostura, como buen Uchiha que era permaneció inmutable.

- Y tú – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura quién poso su mirada en el nuevamente -. Vete de aquí – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y a paso lento se fue por el mismo camino que su compañera de cama.

Sakura intento detenerlo colocándose a unos pasos de él.

- Pero aún no te he dicho…

- No me interesa, quiero que te vayas AHORA – la interrumpió. La forma fría en la que se dirigió hacia a ella, la encogió en su lugar por un momento pero luego la lleno de molestia es cierto que estaba enfadado pero no era para que la tratara de esa manera. Tenía que decirle la razón por la que estaba ahí.

- Pues debería importarte – le dijo ella también en el mismo tono que el algo que lo tomo desprevenido pero no por eso tenía que escucharla.

- No me importa – volvió a decir con el mismo tono que había utilizado anteriormente, Sasuke retomo sus pasos y ella no podía dejar este asunto así. Respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

- SOY TU PROMETIDA – le gritó.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, en el lugar. Itachi el té que tenía en la boca y ahogándose con el poco que había ingerido, empezando a toser de forma frenética y con el rostro rojo. Sasuke salió de su shock y luego soltó una carcajada, si es que así se le podían llamar a esos sonidos raros que salían de su boca.

- ¿Y crees que me voy a creer esa mentira? – le dijo de forma irónica.

Sakura hizo acopio de paciencia y se dirigió rápidamente a su bolso, de él extrajo un pequeño sobre que luego le extendió a Sasuke.

- Esta es una de las cartas que mi abuelo recibió del tuyo, sé lo que piensas esto es completamente ridículo. Pero se lo he mostrado a Ayaka-san y reconoció su letra, ella también se sorprendió de esto, al parecer tu abuelo era muy amigo del mío – mientras ella mantenía su mano con él sobre extendido, Sasuke miraba el sobre pero no lo tomó luego dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos jade la chica, tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que todo esto era una broma. Pero no encontró nada que no fuera sinceridad en sus ojos, aunque no le creía completamente.

- Déjame ver eso – dijo Itachi ya recuperándose de la impresión o más bien cuando dejo de ahogarse y al ver que la hermosa pelirosa le extendía un sobre a su hermano se acerco para verificar que tan cierto era lo que decía, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_**Querido Hashirama:**_

_**Sé que a pesar de que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, hasta ahí para mí apoyándome y siempre que lo he necesitado, en todas y cada una de mis decisiones. Es por eso que te escribo esta carta, dándote a conocer mi última decisión antes de que la muerte llegue a mí. **_

_**Como ya te he comentado mi hijo Fugaku, me ha dado el orgullo de tener dos nietos varones, Itachi y Sasuke. El mayor cumplió la mayoría de edad y Sasuke cumplirá 14 años, he estado estudiando sus comportamientos, ya que ellos serán los próximos herederos de mi fortuna junto con su padre.**_

_**Itachi es un chico responsable y muy inteligente, catalogado como un muchacho prodigio…" **_

Por un momento a Itachi se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante, su abuelo nunca se lo dijo pero el saber que pensaba de esa manera en él lo llenaba de arrogancia y orgullo.

- Tsk. Deja ya de dar tantas vueltas y termina de una vez baka – le molestaba que Itachi lo pusiera en suspenso lo cabreaba tanto como todo lo que él hacía.

- Está bien, no me mires así… que no lograras matarme con ello ni deshacerte de mí – soltó una leve risa que a Sakura le pareció hermosa pero que a Sasuke le hizo fruncir el seño.

- Ya basta los dos – dijo Sakura de forma tranquila -. Termina de leer la carta – le dijo a Itachi de forma suave algo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera un tanto más el seño si eso era posible -. Aún no he terminado de hablar con Sasuke. – se lo dijo porque al parecer continuarían discutiendo y todo eso retrasaría mas el asunto que en verdad importaba por eso decidió intervenir.

- Está bien preciosa, lo haré por ti – le dijo de forma sensual y guiñándole un ojo cosa que la hizo sonrojar, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos e Itachi regreso su vista hacia la carta.

"_**Sasuke también es un gran muchacho al igual que su hermano, pero he notado que a pesar de ser muy inteligente con lo que respecta a sus estudios y otro tipo de cosas, no lo es con su vida social. Nunca le he conocido una novia formal, sé que es muy pronto para ello, pero puedo ver que eso a él no le interesa ya que me he enterado que es un completo mujeriego.**_

_**Si, sé que suena muy grosero que no soy una persona que defina las cosas de manera vulgar pero no hay otra palabra con la cual pueda describirlo…"**_

- Jajajajajajaja – Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada que sin autorización salió de su boca resonó por toda la habitación -. Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo – paro de reír al darse cuenta de que los dos lo fulminaban con la mirada limpio una lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y continuo.

"_**Es por eso que me des la mano de tu nieta, sé que Sakura es una niña especial y que podrá conquistar el corazón de mi nieto…"**_

Esta vez la carcajada surgió de la boca Sasuke. Sakura e Itachi lo miraron y arquearon una ceja y lo miraron raro.

- Hmp, continua – le dijo haciendo una señal de manos e Itachi solo se encogió de hombros y continúo.

"_**Todos los Uchiha's somos arrogantes, ego centristas, orgullosos y una larga lista, por ello debemos tener a nuestro lado a la mujer correcta. Tú has criado a tus hijos con los mejores valores y ellos se los han enseñado a los suyos y ya que Sakura es tú única nieta mujer y posee la misma edad que Sasuke, cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad deberán contraer matrimonio, esta regla la he dejado en mi testamento y se que Itachi la cumplirá, pero dudo que Sasuke lo tome en cuenta o que elija a otra que solo busque su dinero. Creo que mi decisión ha quedado clara hazle saber a Hiroto y Tsunade.**_

_**Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Madara Uchiha."**_

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se animaba a cortarlo tan solo se miraban unos a otros.

POV SAKURA.

Oh por Kami! Que alguien hable! Esto me pone los nervios de punta! Kyaaa nadie hace nada, se parece aquel juego en el que si uno habla pierde. Bien si estos idiotas no lo hacen lo hare yo…

- … - bien no puedo abrir la boca se que alguno me matara si lo hago.

"_El que te matara es el emo-resentido, Sasuke podía sacarle el título a Jack el destripador si se lo proponía - dijo su inner desinteresada."_

"_Deja de hablar estupideces, vinimos aquí para que se solucione esto. No pienso casarme tan joven y mucho menos con él, tal vez si fuera Itachi me lo pensaría mejor pero con ese emo NO, ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. – le dijo Sakura a su inner. "_

"_Aja… no pensabas eso cuando te lo…"_

"_! CALLATE! eso no tiene nada que ver con esto – por suerte ninguno de los dos vio el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que se los agradecí mentalmente claro."_

"_Claro que tiene mucho que ver, si te casa con él podrás tenerlo todas las noches para morderle el… – le dijo su inner con cara lujuriosa."_

"_Basta, si no vas a ayudarme lárgate. – le dijo molesta por sus comentarios."_

"… _trasero. Déjate de ser tan mojigata que a pesar de que no vives en la ciudad no pierdes el tiempo – era patético que se burlara de mi cuando somos una. Una gotita de sudor surco mi frente. – Aunque pensándolo bien Itachi esta mas bueno que Sasuke"_

"_Te recuerdo que somos la misma persona – le dijo Sakura – Y si tienes razón Itachi está mucho mejor que Sasuke además de que se ve que es más centrado y responsable con él me casaría sin dudarlo. Un momento pero que rayos estoy diciendo – se dijo Sakura sorprendida por su forma de pensar."_

"_Hey, hey, hey al parecer te pego duro el hermano mayor ¿no?"– le dijo su inner con una sonrisa picara."_

"_Ya cállate – le dijo Sakura sonrojándose levemente."_

"_Está bien… si no hablas lo hare yo – no sé si para desgracia o beneficio tomo posesión de mí. Ella es aquella persona que quiero ser pero por miedo a lo que piensen los demás no soy."_

FIN DE POV SAKURA.

- Bien chicos creo que lo que he dicho es la pura verdad – habló fuerte para que así los pelinegros le prestaran atención -. El motivo por el que vine es que… no quiero ser tu prometida, no quiero casarme contigo. Así que tendrás que buscar la forma de que esto no se tome en cuenta y así yo poder irme a mi casa como una mujer sin compromisos – les sonrió a ambos intercalando miradas entre Itachi y Sasuke.

- ¿Quién mas sabe de esta carta? – habló Itachi al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no diría ni mu.

- Mi familia, tu abuela y de seguro mi abuelo ya hablo con sus padres. – le dijo ella con tranquilidad.

- Esto se complica. La carta es verdadera, reconocería la firma de Madara en donde sea – se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, Sakura le acompaño sentándose en el sofá de tres cuerpos -. Si mis padres se han enterado de esto lo más probable es que obliguen a Sasuke a contraer matrimonio.

- No quiero casarme – le interrumpió la pelirosa afligida -. Por lo menos no con tu hermano y mucho menos por un contrato quiero hacerlo por amor y no por algo como esto.

- ¿Has hablado con tu abuelo de que no quieres hacerlo? – le pregunto Itachi mirándola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar.

- Si y me pidió que cumpliera, no solo porque era su amigo sino también porque él tenía planeado casarme con Sasuke – le dijo ella con frustración.

- Ya veo… solo me queda hablar con mis padres para saber que piensan de esto – Itachi coloco una de sus piernas sobre la otra y apoyo su codo en el apoyabrazos del sofá, apoyando su rostro en la mano de forma pensativa.

Sasuke que aún se mantenía de pie, no salía de su asombro. Aunque su cara de póker no daba muestra de lo que sentía en esos momentos, su cabeza era un caos.

POV SASUKE.

Esto es completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo se atreven a mandar sobre mi vida? Si vine a vivir con Itachi fue para dejar de estar bajo las reglas de sus padres. Y ahora llega esta niñata a decirme que es mi prometida solo porque un mugroso papel lo dice. Si claro y yo acatare las órdenes al pie de la letra. Hmp deberán besarme el trasero para que acepte. No dejare Mi vida para atarme con una cualquiera, no necesito de una mujer hasta el fin de mis días, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Cuándo tengo a medio mundo femenino a mis pies? Y encima elegirla a ella como mi prometida, ja! Por favor no me hagan reír. Es una niña de campo aún no entiendo cómo es que llegue a acostarme con ella… aunque tiene un buen trasero eso para que negarlo pero si tuviera que escoger una esposa ella no sería la mujer para serlo eso estaba más que claro. Es horrible con ese cabello rosa chicle es demasiado ordinaria para mí, no definitivamente tenía que encontrarla la manera de zafarme de esto.

De ningún modo dejare que me obliguen a cometer semejante estupidez. No pienso hacerlo y nadie va a obligarme, NADIE.

FIN DE POV SASUKE.

De repente el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, camino hacia él y lo tomo.

- Hmp hable – dijo en forma fría y cortante.

- ¡Hola teme! ¿de nuevo de mal humor? Dattebayo – el grito de la voz chillona y burlona del chico casi logra romperle el tímpano.

- ¡NO GRITES MALDITA SEA! – la jaqueca se hizo presente otra vez -. Con todo lo que paso creyó que ya había desaparecido mágicamente.

- Está bien teme, no te pongas así ttebayo – dijo con voz lastimera -. Encima que me tomo la molestia de llamarte y saber cómo te encuentras después de la juerga de anoche. Que amigo tan desconsiderado – le dijo indignado el chico.

- Dime de una vez para que me llamaste – le dijo el pelinegro su amigo podía ser tan infantil que no entendía porque a pesar de su actitud ese dobe podía ser su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

- Nos juntaremos con los chicos en el Ichiraku y llamaba para avisarte – el pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que posaba en la pequeña mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Este marcaba las 12:45 p.m.

- Estaré ahí en media hora – no le dio tiempo a que su mejor amigo le contestara ya que serian una tanda de idioteces, colgó y luego se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha.

Por otro lado dos personas que estaban en el living escucharon la salida del pelinegro menor y lo vieron perderse por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación. Se mantuvieron en silencio, Sakura miraba sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo por alguna razón el estar a solas con Itachi la ponía nerviosa demasiado nerviosa mientras él miraba o más bien detallaba todos y cada uno de sus rasgos y curvas de su cuerpo estaba maravillado con la pelirosa, ella podía sentir su mirada y eso solo logro ponerla más nerviosa y de paso un sonrojo que a Itachi se le hizo adorable.

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – le pregunto Itachi mirándola de forma penetrante.

- No… pensaba quedarme en un hotel – le contesto ella de forma suave y tímida, la mirada del moreno la ponía nerviosa.

- Puedes quedarte aquí, si lo deseas - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que lo hacía ver más guapo y sexy, también la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia. Está claro que si me quedo tu hermano se enfadara y no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa – le dije de forma tranquila pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo ante la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo con Itachi y por la intensa mirada que le dio mientras se lo decía.

- Es mi casa puedo dejar entrar y salir a quién yo quiera – poso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se estiro un poco hacia adelante haciéndolo ver más sexy si se podía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos jade.

- Pues… - iba a negarse no podía hacerse a la idea no podía hacerse a la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese espécimen tan masculino, él lograba ponerle la piel de gallina. Antes de terminar de responderle alguien más la interrumpió.

- Quiero verte fuera de mi casa, cuando vuelva ¿entendiste molestia? – no había pasado más de quince minutos en los que repentinamente apareció Sasuke, se dirigió a ella de forma amenazante y tomando sus llaves camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

"_Kyaaaa! Ya no lo soporto quiero despellejarlo ¿Escuchaste como nos llamo? ¡Molestia! ¿Y él qué demonios se cree? Maldito arrogante, mujeriego, bastardo… - chillo su inner y siguió maldiciendo al pelinegro menor, agitando sus brazos y lanzando golpes al aire con llamas en los ojos –. Acepta la propuesta de vivir aquí… hagámosle la vida miserable a ese malnacido, además sirve y conocemos más a fondo a Itachi-kun – dijo su inner con mirada lujuriosa - Vamos a darle su merecido a ese idiota – y Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Si se quedaba sabía perfectamente que enfurecería a Sasuke que intentaría sacarla a patadas y bien valdría la pena, verlo frustrado y molesto."_

"_No sería mala idea. Y si él intentara hacerme algo no podrá… no mientras tenga a su querido hermano de mi lado – una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, a Itachi le llamo la atención además de que se le hacía sexy la sonrisa de la pelirosa."_

- ¿Sabes? Aceptare tu propuesta me quedare aquí Itachi-kun – le dijo de forma sensual con toques de inocencia, regalándole una coqueta sonrisa. Ya tendría que empezar a idear un plan. Alguien debía bajar a ese arrogante de su nube de superioridad. Y ella se encargaría de bajarlo de un golpe.

"_Vaya esto se pondrá interesante – pensó el pelinegro de coleta al ver el cambio repentino de Sakura, pero no le importo lo que pudiera maquinar en contra de su hermano, porque si algo sabia es que tras esa sonrisa maliciosa de hace unos minutos no era otra cosa más que la ideación de un plan en contra de su hermano para molestarlo. Y él no se perdería la oportunidad que Kami le regalado. También aprovecharía para seducir a la joven; bien valdría la pena era una mujer hermosa y ¿quién sabe? tal vez algo mas pero antes de intentar algo con ella debía impedir que sus padres aceptaran el matrimonio arreglado. Puede que le guste molestar a su hermano pero no tocaría a la que sería su mujer en un futuro bueno eso si él lo permitía. "_

Continuara…


	3. AVISO

**HOLA POR AQUI DE NUEVO.**

**BIEN DADO A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DE HE RECIBIDO DE SU PARTE, DECIDI CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE NO LA ACTUALIZARE TAN SEGUIDO PARA DARLE TIEMPO A LA AUTORA PARA QUE LA TERMINE, SIENTO QUE ES MEJOR DE ESTA MANERA.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ME DEJARON SU REVIEW BRINDANDOME SU APOYO Y ALENTANDOME A CONTINUARLA YA HABIA DECIDIDO CONTINUARLA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE DEJAR EL AVISO PARA QUE USTEDES, ESTUVIERAN INFORMADOS ACERCA DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MAS TARDADAS NO PUEDO DECIRLES POR CUANTO PERO LA CONTINUARE.**

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS MIL GRACIAS HASTA LA PROXIMA CUIDENSE BYE.  
**


	4. Tarde entre amigos

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bien... creo que les debo una explicación de mi desaparición y la tardanza con las actualizaciones de este fic, pero esas se las daré al final del capítulo para que puedan disfrutar de la lectura. Advierto que hecho algunas modificaciones conforme al escrito original para que pueda ir dándose el ItaSaku, aún así espero les guste._**

**_Autora original KoNaNs-U.S. es gracias a ella que puedo realizar esta adaptación.  
_**

**_Disfruten de la lectura._**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Pensamientos._

**_Inner.  
_**

**TARDE ENTRE AMIGOS.**

"**FOGOSA COCINA"**

Ichiraku, un lugar acogedor ubicado en el centro de Shibuya. Funcionaba como un restaurante familiar durante el día pero en cuanto el sol se oculta y la noche baña la ciudad, este agradable lugar se convierte en un sitio donde las personas independientemente de la edad que tengan pueden beber y bailar hasta ya no poder más.

Un chico de cabellos color negro azabache cruzó la puerta, captando la atención de todas la féminas del lugar, para ellas era como un fino afrodisíaco envuelto en testosterona, él por su parte solo paseo la mirada buscando a su "intento" de amigo, como él solía llamarlo, sin embargo percibía las miradas lujuriosas de todas las mujeres del lugar, las más jóvenes lo desnudaban y las mayores con deseo mal disimulado.

En otra ocasión hubiese reído de forma arrogante, al ser la atracción del lugar pero este no era su día, su humor era de perros por culpa de la chica de cabello rosa, así que por más que aquellas mujeres le elevaban el ego a niveles insospechados con unas simples miradas de deseo y lujuria, este día le valía un reverendo rábano.

El chico vestía una camiseta con dos líneas blancas cruzando su pecho en forma horizontal, con unos vaqueros gastados color gris y un par de vans color negro con una línea a cada lado en color blanco, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero, otorgándole una pose desinteresada y sexy, a los ojos de todas las mujeres del lugar, mientras él paseaba su oscura y afilada mirada buscando una cabellera rubia.

− _¡Maldita molestia! – masculló él chico, esa mujer había arruinado su día por completo, tenía que encontrar la manera de parar la estupidez de la boda arreglada para poder librarse de ella, sino terminaría arruinando su vida – Que ni se le ocurra quedarse en el departamento o yo mismo la saco a patadas – pensaba con molestia y estaba muy dispuesto a sacarla de los cabellos si era necesario, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos sádicos._

− ¡TEME! – gritó un chico de cabellera rubia alborotada - ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! – exclamó nuevamente mientras agitaba su brazo, tratando de llamar así la atención de su amigo, ¡Claro!, que no solamente llamó la atención del pelinegro, sino también de todos los del lugar, más bien parecía un chico perdido entre toda esa multitud dando tremendo espectáculo. El castaño de largos cabellos, que se encontraba a su lado, nada más hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza e intentaba disimulada e inútilmente esconderse, al no poder hacerlo mejor hacía como que no lo conocía… Shikamaru por su parte bufada aburrido (como siempre), y dirigía sus ojos a otro lugar que no fuera su estruendoso y rubio amigo, y Gaara por su parte, maldecía internamente estar en la misma mesa que el rubio payaso… aunque francamente le daba lo mismo, siempre era lo mismo con Naruto.

− Maldito dobe… - masculló el pelinegro llevándose una mano al rostro, intentando vanamente suprimir los deseos de golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Continúo caminado con parsimonia hasta la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos.

Se sentó sin siquiera mirarlo y con una cara que decía "mírame y no me tientes"… ¡No!, pero Naruto no podía quedarse callado…

− Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien ¿Y tú? – comenzó su monólogo el rubio – Pues a mí, me metieron un palo en el trasero y como no quedé satisfecho estoy con un humor de perros… ¡Pero no te preocupes!, me encanta estar con ustedes - finalizó sarcástico.

− El que tendrá un palo en trasero serás tú, sino te callas idiota – contestó malhumorado el pelinegro, mientras que sus compañeros se dedicaban a observar a ese par conteniendo la risa.

Naruto prefirió callar, más por el bien de su trasero que por ganas, ya que su misión era fastidiar a Sasuke a como diera lugar… pero conociéndolo era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar, y vaya que lo lamentaría…. Naruto a pesar de ser un chico hiperactivo, eso no le quitaba su atractivo físico, su cabello era corto y un tanto desordenado, sus ojos tenían el color del cielo y una sonrisa zorruna, sus facciones masculinas… en sus mejillas poseía unas marcas asimiladas a los bigotes de un gato pero que a él simplemente le lucían adorables, su altura de más o menos 1.76 a sus apenas 19 años.

Su complexión era atlética, similar a la de Sasuke; un chico indudablemente muy atractivo, manteniendo un aire de inocencia que lograba hechizar a muchas mujeres. Su padre, Minato Namikaze, un famoso empresario; dueño de una cadena de restaurantes también dueño del afamado Ichiraku. Su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, también empresaria, solo que dedicada a la industria cosmética… creadora de gran variedad de fragancias y demás productos cosméticos que tenían gran valor en el mercado.

Naruto estudiaba junto a Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, Administración de empresas en una renombrada Universidad del país, lastimosamente Naruto parecía no haber heredado el buen gusto por la ropa… ya que en estos momentos vestía una singular camiseta color naranja que decía "I love Ramen", letras muy remarcadas en color negro, portaba un vaquero color azul marino y unos tenis blancos con algunos garabatos.

La voz de Shikamaru llamó su atención.

− Déjalo en paz Naruto – la voz perezosa de Shikamaru lo atrajo – Debió tener una mañana problemática – finalizó para después dar un sonoro bostezo.

Shikamaru Nara, un chico de cabellera marrón oscuro, a él… todo le parece problemático a pesar de tener un gran ingenio. Poseedor de unos ojos color café oscuro y un cuerpo atlético, al igual que los demás integrantes de la mesa; tanto su mirada como su rostro representaban holgazanería total, un chico muy inteligente aunque claro así como era de inteligente, era de holgazán. Hasta ahora ninguno de sus compañeros sabe hasta donde llega su intelecto.

Nara estudia Investigación en la Universidad, debido a que su padre Shikaku; es un renombrado detective en Japón, quién también posee una agencia de publicidad, herencia de su abuelo. Él y Naruto eran casi de la misma estatura, el peli marrón solo se excedía por un centímetro, también tenían la misma edad, vestía una sencilla camiseta verde oscuro, unos jeans desgastados, tenis grises.

− ¿Acaso la zorra de Karin no pudo complacerte teme? – insistió el rubio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y lo codeaba con su brazo izquierdo, el aludido lo miró de manera asesina y le golpeó la cabeza con el puño.

− Idiota – farfulló molesto el pelinegro.

− Eso dolió teme… - lloriqueó el rubio sobándose la cabeza, los ojos los tenía cristalinos por el dolor que le producía el golpe.

− Hmp – ese sonido fue emitido por el chico de cabellera castaña.

Neji Hyuga. Un chico sumamente atractivo, con un singular color de ojos en tonalidad perla, su físico fuerte y un poco más marcado que el de los demás pero sin rayar en la exageración, teniendo un toque de rebeldía que atraía a cuanta joven se le cruzara y tuviera las hormonas revolucionadas, claro que eso no solamente con las jóvenes… también su estatura era un poco más alta de la de los demás, 1.81 aunque si compartía la misma edad que sus compañeros. Salvo que dentro de un par de semanas cumpliría 20, tiene dos hermanos mayores y son huérfanos, el castaño al igual que todos los demás es heredero de una cadena Spa, amante de la música rock. Vestía una camisa de vestir manga larga, en color negro y con las mangas pulcramente dobladas hasta los codos, dos botones sueltos en la parte de arriba dando una pequeña vista de su esculpido pecho, portaba unos vaqueros en tonalidad gris arena y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello ligeramente largo atado en una coleta baja.

− Son una bola de amargados y aburridos… - dijo el rubio con fastidio - … no entiendo como es que me junto con ustedes – bufó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, hacia su berrinche como un niño.

− No eres el único – la ronca voz de Neji se escuchó por primera vez – Nosotros pensamos lo mismo… – dijo deteniéndose y sonriendo ligeramente - … más bien, nosotros si pensamos – finalizó con arrogancia y ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Naruto fruncir el ceño para que unos segundos después le sacara la lengua, cual niño de cinco años… evitó rodar los ojos con impaciencia – Infantil – musitó con desgana.

− Bien – habló nuevamente el rubio – Pidamos algo de comer… ¡La casa invita! – exclamó con alegría.

− Hmp – manifestó Sasuke.

− Prometo comprarte un diccionario lo más pronto posible teme – expresó Naruto irónico - ¡Dattebayo!

− Y yo, te compraré un cerebro dobe – replicó con una sonrisa altanera.

− No me digas dobe, teme – rebatió el rubio con molestia.

− Y tú no me digas teme, dobe – contestó el pelinegro de igual manera.

− Teme

− Dobe

− Teme

− Que problemático… - dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

− No, otra vez – manifestó con desgana el castaño, francamente ese tipo de peleas entre esos dos llegaba a ser molesto.

− Dobe

− ¡Teme¡

− ¡Dobe¡

− ¡TE-ME!

− ¡Usuratonkachi! – terminó el pelinegro, ya se estaba hartando de esa tonta pelea.

− Eres malo Sasuke-baka – lloriqueó el rubio, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice como si fuera un niño a quién le ha quitado su chupeta.

− Hmp – fue toda la respuesta de su amigo, que se dedico a mirarlo con indiferencia ante su berrinche.

− Ya que terminaron – habló el Nara – Podríamos pedir algo de comer, anoche solo cené cerveza y eso es problemático – explicó el peli marrón, y luego dio un largo bostezo.

− ¡SI! ¡RAMEN! – exclamó emocionado el rubio.

Los demás solamente rodaron los ojos, al ver como su rubio amigo llamaba a gritos al mesero, quién luego de tomar su orden se fue a la cocina… al cabo de unos minutos llegó nuevamente con sus pedidos y se dedicaron a comer, no sin antes echar una hojeada al lugar… al terminar de cenar, se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron su "ronda" por el lugar y coquetear con cuanta chica de figura curvilínea se encontraran.

Todos se conocían desde la primaria, bueno… Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos desde que estuvieron en pañales, a pesar de ser tan diferentes; prácticamente eran polos opuestos, muchos se preguntaban, como es que podían ser amigos siendo tan diferentes… un gran misterio…. Los demás se les unieron en el camino, cuando estuvieron en la secundaria se ganaron el renombre de los "Sex Boys", un sobrenombre poco original para su grupo, que fue otorgado por su club de fans. Aunque sinceramente no era tan incorrecto dado que desde secundaria todos tenían un físico envidiable, un sex-appeal natural, a eso se le sumaba que provenían de familias de renombre poseedoras de una gran fortuna y respetadas en los círculos sociales.

Eso era un claro imán para cualquier chica, que tuviera claro sus objetivos **ambición **y **reconocimiento social**, aunque claro no todo era tan fácil, además de que ellos no eran unos tontos… obviamente se los concedían, siempre y cuando se las llevaran a la cama, cosa que ellas, ni lentas, ni perezosas aceptaban. Aunque el gusto no les durara mucho… lógicamente los casanovas de ese grupo eran Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, que no perdían la oportunidad de acostarse con cuanta chica estuviera interesada en ellos. Sin importar si al final terminaban rompiéndole el corazón a la chica o no, para ellos solo bastaba suplir sus necesidades machistas y eso era todo. Evidentemente eran tan listos que siempre se resguardaban la espalda, una regla que recordaban cada vez que querían pasar el rato con una chica.

De ahí, lo que ellas supusieran, eran solo eso… suposiciones, más nada.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara se dirigieron a sus casas, dado la hora que era y además tenían que prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche. No obstante Naruto decidió auto invitarse al departamento de Sasuke que aceptó a regañadientes.

El rubio por su parte, durante el trayecto del restaurante hasta el departamento del hermano de su amigo se dedicó a rezarle las nuevas recetas que tenía pensado colocar en el menú. Sin embargo Sasuke solo escuchaba _bla, bla, bla, bla…._ Ignorando como siempre a su rubio amigo.

− No te cansas de hablar dobe – expresó harto de oír tanto parloteo.

− No – contestó con una sonrisa zorruna mientras se rascaba la nuca – Lo que pasa es que tú – lo señaló con el dedo – Eres un maldito antisocial, ¿no se que te ven las chicas? – dijo mientras subían al ascensor y observaba a su amigo presionar el número 5.

− Lo que me ven, es algo que tú no tienes y es madurez cabeza hueca – respondió con indiferencia – Aparte de otras cosas – habló y sonrió con arrogancia, muy característico de los Uchiha.

− Sí, claro – masculló el rubio que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, descendiendo del ascensor y caminando por pasillo.

− Hmp – fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro, que sacaba las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos para después abrir la puerta, tan pronto como la abrió un delicioso olor fue percibido por sus fosas nasales.

− Wow… ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? – articuló el rubio en un susurró, mientras babeaba comenzó a caminar atraído por el olor y llegó hasta la fuente del mismo.

− _Hmp… ¿desde cuando Itachi cocina tan bien? – se preguntó el pelinegro, siguiendo a su hiperactivo amigo._

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, casi se le cae la mandíbula… la autora de ese delicioso olor no era nada más, ni nada menos que la "molestia", como él, la había bautizado desde esa mañana. Aunque claro no fue eso, lo que casi lo hizo irse de espalda… sino la manera en la que ella andaba vestida; llevaba una sencilla camiseta de tiras en color rojo, muy ajustada a su cuerpo, marcando perfectamente la línea de su cintura y que decir de sus senos, que se entreveían por el escote V que figuraba la camiseta, combinado perfectamente con un short en color negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Su cabello rosado lo llevaba recogido, en una coleta alta, que caía hasta sus hombros y unos mechones rebeldes marcaban su rostro, otorgándole una apariencia bastante natural.

− _¡Santo cielo! Alguien dígame que esto no es cierto – se dijo el pelinegro, sin creer lo que veía, millones de imágenes nada sanas cruzaron por su mente… aunque claro no negaba el atractivo de la chica, pero él, la quería fuera de su vida._

La chica al sentirse observada, giró hacia la puerta… encontrándose con Sasuke y un chico de cabellera rubia que lógicamente no conocía pero que estaba segura era amigo de ese arrogante, así que se dedicó a sonreírles y luego a continuar su tarea, cocinaba arroz con curri para Itachi, era una muestra de agradecimiento por su amabilidad.

− ¡Madre mía!, pero que hermosa eres – expresó Naruto embobado.

− Gracias, tú también lo eres – señaló resuelta y guiñándole un ojo, sin dejar de revolver lo que tenía en la olla. La voz fina de Sakura logró sacar de sus pensamientos al Uchiha menor y finalmente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – indagó con molestia – Te dije claramente que te largaras – espetó con dureza.

− Itachi-kun, dijo que podía quedarme, en SU casa – remarcando el su, para no tener ningún reproche de parte del pelinegro que solamente frunció más el ceño – Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, le estoy cocinando la cena – sin siquiera mirarlo.

− _¿Itachi-kun? ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza? – se preguntaba molesto el pelinegro - ¡Un momento! – se detuvo, una sonrisa nació en sus labios…_

− No me importa, lárgate – expresó nuevamente el Uchiha.

− Teme, no le hables así – le reprendió su amigo – Mira que encima les cocina, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el rubio a la chica.

− Sakura ¿y tú? – inquirió con una dulce sonrisa.

− Naruto – respondió rápidamente – Naruto Uzumaki – sus mejillas se colorearon de color carmesí, no podía evitarlo en verdad eran muy pocas veces en las que conocía chicas tan lindas como ella, a lo largo de sus 19 años - ¿De donde conoces al teme? – indagó curioso, la pelirosa soltó una risa baja logrando cautivar al rubio, mientras que Sasuke solamente los miraba con molestia.

− Eso no te importa Naruto – indicó el pelinegro.

Evidentemente no quería que su "inquilina", soltara la sopa y dijera que estaban comprometidos, mucho menos al rubio que sabía de antemano no se callaba nada y no lo dejaría en paz.

− Casualidad… - intervino la pelirosa – … vengo de un lugar llamado Shirakawago.

− ¿Dónde vive la abuela del teme? – inquirió inocentemente el rubio.

− Si, donde vive la abuela del teme – contestó con una sonrisa, ese chico le caía cada vez mejor.

No obstante, el aludido se sentía más que invisible ante la conversación tan tonta que estaban teniendo ese par y sobre todo si tenía que ver con él. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso ella lo había llamado teme? Naaaa, seguramente escuchó mal, si… eso fue… la carcajada de Naruto contestó su interrogante.

− E… eres… la primera… que… llama teme… al teme… - articuló el rubio entre carcajadas.

Y abajo se fue la teoría, de su falta de audición…

− ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – la voz ronca y aterciopelada de Itachi, se hizo presente llamado la atención de todos… aunque se quedaron en la luna cuando lo vieron entrar llevando un algodón en las fosas nasales, su hermano menor solo atinó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

− ¿Por qué llevas eso en la nariz? – indagó Sasuke con toda tranquilidad señalándole la nariz.

− ¿Ah? ¿Esto? – dijo el de coleta apuntándose también la nariz – Pues nada… eh bueno… me caí en la tina… y me… golpee… ¡si eso!, me golpee con la puerta – indicó triunfante Itachi, aunque claro está que Sasuke, no le creyó ni la O por lo redonda, y se percató de cómo sutilmente miraba a la pelirosa de reojo, indudablemente ella era la culpable de ese derrame nasal. No pudo sentirse más satisfecho, su plan iría viento en popa – Eso huele delicioso Sa-ku-ra – deletreó su nombre como saboreándolo y se acercó a la pelirosa colocándose contra su espalda, la pelirosa al sentir su presencia volteó con la cuchara llena de curri, ¡Oh sí!, su plan iría viento en popa.

− Prueba – musitó la ojijade, acercando la cuchara a los labios del pelinegro de coleta.

− _Esto será mejor de lo que pensé – se dijo al contemplar la escena ante ellos, era evidente la atracción entre su hermano mayor y la pelirosa, el detalle estaba en como haría que esto fuera más allá de una simple atracción, aunque no podía obviar el detalle de que la escena le provocaba náuseas. Observó como su hermano gustoso entreabría sus labios permitiendo que la pelirosa depositara el contenido en su boca, sin poder evitarlo su cara reflejó una expresión de asco, muy digna de él, pero luego se recompuso - ¿Cómo Naruto puede soportar esto? – se preguntó al verlo como si nada, observó de nuevo a la pareja y comprobó como el rostro de su hermano mutaba a una mueca de satisfacción._

− Está delicioso – escuchó decir a su hermano, dio gracias al cielo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Cocinas excelente – halagó Itachi aún saboreando la preparación, aunque claro está que eso no era lo único que saboreaba, esa simple acción de parte de la chica, logró excitarlo.

− Me alegra, porque lo preparé para ti – manifestó ella con una hermosa sonrisa, que solo logró encantar al Uchiha mayor, aunque claro la pelirosa no era nada tonta sabía perfectamente los estragos que provocaba en él, logrando aumentar su ego.

− Sakura-chan – llamó el rubio sacándolos de su burbuja - ¿Me das a mí también? – indagó acercándose a ellos, Sakura relleno la cuchara y repitió la acción pero esta vez con Naruto – Mmmm… es verdad, está delicioso – alabó también el rubio, Sasuke solamente rodó los ojos con fastidio.

− ¡Tsk! – chasqueó la lengua el menor de los Uchiha – Ni que fuera chef…

− Eso lo dices, porque aún no lo has probado – la defendió su hermano mayor.

− No quiero morir intoxicado – rebatió el menor con una sonrisa altanera, produciendo que la pelirosa frunciera el entrecejo.

− _**No es necesario, yo misma me encargo de envenenarte ¡idiota! – gritó su inner, en sus ojos podían verse las flamas.**_

− No seas malo teme – habló Naruto – Porque no mejor lo pruebas y luego nos dices que te pareció – propuso el rubio.

− Hmp – fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro, que luego comenzó a caminar hasta a ellos deteniéndose frente a la pelirosa, claramente la intención era que hiciera con él, lo mismo que con ellos pero… ella no hizo ningún movimiento.

− No te daré nada – aseveró la pelirosa, no se le cruzó ni por un instante darle algo a ese imbécil con mente de orangután, si tenía hambre que se las arreglara solo; no le daría de comer ni aún así se lo rogara el apuesto rubio o Itachi, bueno… tratándose de Itachi tal vez sí… observó a Sasuke elevar una ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos, cuando se percató de que ella hablaba en serio.

− _**Eso Sakura – dijo con orgullo su inner – Para que aprenda a ser más educado – finalizó cruzándose de brazos en pose ofendida.**_

− La ofendiste teme – habló Naruto.

− Si quieres, me lo pedirás con un por favor – indicó la pelirosa, el aludido gruñó en desacuerdo, Itachi por su lado sonreía divertido, no todos los días se veía a su hermano tan fastidiado y sobre todo porque esta vez no era él, quién lo estaba fastidiando – Aunque pensándolo bien… – dijo la pelirosa posando un dedo en su barbilla en pose pensativa -… si no quieres morir intoxicado, será mejor que te cocines tú. Porque yo no pienso darte nada – afirmó la pelirosa con una sonrisa triunfadora, sin siquiera observarlo, logrando cabrearlo más.

− No me interesa tu mugre comida – respondió el pelinegro con evidente molestia.

− Que bueno – canturreó la pelirosa, que al igual que los otros dos, estaba conteniendo de reír a carcajadas.

− Me largo – vocifero, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Menuda estupidez, dejarse humillar por esa mata de pelos rosas, además de eso se quedó con las ganas de probar esa comida que aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo… tenía buena pinta, solo esperaba que su plan diera resultado y así deshacer el compromiso y de paso a la molestia de cabellos rosados. Salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Mientras que en la cocina, Sakura miraba con una sonrisa arrogante el lugar por donde había desaparecido el pelinegro.

− ¿Te quedarás a comer? – indagó mirando al rubio y ésta asintió frenéticamente – Bien, ayúdame a preparar la mesa Naruto – el aludido comenzó a hacerlo rápidamente – Itachi-kun ¿podrías ayudarme a servir? – pidió con dulzura dando media vuelta para mirarlo, el Uchiha mayor la contemplaba con atención… definitivamente Sakura era una mujer hermosa, le sonrió con sinceridad.

− Claro – manifestó con voz ligeramente enronquecida, comenzando a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

Sin embargo la pelirosa, contaba mentalmente para calmar su enojo, ese idiota de Sasuke lograba sacarla de quicio en tiempo record, la convivencia con él sería más que imposible, si no fuera porque tenía que arreglar lo de su dichoso compromiso no se quedaría. Ya le quitaría lo arrogante a ese "pelos de gallina", este solamente era el comienzo…

Continuara…

**_Explicación._**

**_En un comienzo les dejé una nota, explicándoles el porque de la tardanza y es que le daría pauta para que ella lograra avanzar en la historia y no llevarla a la par en la espera de actualizaciones, pero en todo es tiempo me pasaron muchas cosas... mi madre enfermó y se le descubrió cáncer, luego de eso le sobrevinieron las múltiples estancias en el hospital y las quimioterapias, desgraciadamente en septiembre fue ingresada en el hospital con cuadro de Neumonía saliendo victoriosa a principios de Octubre, pero... desafortunadamente tuvo una recaída y murió el 9 de Noviembre del año pasado. Ya se imaginaran todo lo que esto desato en mi familia, claramente mis pensamientos estaban perdidos y no logré continuar la adaptación hasta hoy, me disculpo enormemente por la falta de compromiso de mi parte._**

**_Aún así espero su comprensión y continuen leyendo, claro que como he dicho anteriormente, las actualizaciones de esta historia serán tardías, aún así espero las lean. Sin nada más que decir espero sus reviews._**

_**Mis agradecimientos:**_

_**CaMyLa:** ¡Hola!, gracias si no es por tu review, ni siquiera recuerdo actualizarla... he de decirte que yo también sigo a la autora claro está y bueno el problema es que no había tenido ideas de como hacer para que se diera el ItaSaku tratando de mantener la trama, tal y como lo comencé es un poco más complicado que solo cambiar nombres y personajes. Aún así espero te haya gustado, cuídate._

_**Cerezo:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fic!, me alegra que te gustara y gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate._

_**Chachiittha:** Claro que te recuerdo amiga, es una lástima que el otro foro esté inactivo y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo siga así... en fin espero te gustara la conti, gracias por el comentario, nos leemos._

_**Tsuki-chan:** Gracias y en verdad tanta arrogancia como que molesta, pero ya nuestra querida pelirosa le quitara la arrogancia, gracias nuevamente por el comentario, cuídate hasta la próxima._

_**SABAKU NO GAARA:** Lamento la tardanza pero como ya sabes, arriba expliqué mis motivos aún así espero que hayas disfrutado de la continuación de este fic que claramente no me pertenece a mí sino a KoNaNs-U.S, y bueno me pensare lo del NaruHina, tengo un par de shots por ahí con la pareja espero que te gusten los subiré en cuanto pueda. Y no te preocupes por la mala ortografía a mí también me falta un poco en esa rama, cuídate, nos leemos._

_**sakusa:** Gracias por el review y estar siempre atenta a mis historias, cuídate mucho._

_**KoNaNs-U.S:** ¡Amiga!, no te preocupes por la tardanza, créeme que te comprendo y no hay ningún problema, continua cuando puedas como siempre digo la educación primero y gracias por aclarar a todas que me has dado tu permiso para adaptar tu historia, si hay algo que te moleste de los cambios que le he hecho dímelo y lo solucionaré. Cuídate, besos y suerte en la Facultad._

_**mokona18**: Gracias me alegra que te guste, nos leemos._

_**Karina:** Gracias por lo de cobarde, no dije que lo abandonaría, sino que me tardaría en actualizar. Porque por sino te has dado cuenta la autora original de este fic está full en su Facultad y tarda tiempo en actualizar, no puedo actualizar semana a semana cuando a ella no le da tiempo, soy considerada pero si eso lo tomas como cobardía es muy tu punto de vista ¿no?. Hasta la próxima._

_**nahum Battousai CLAN-DS:** Gracias por el comentario pero el mérito de esta historia es KoNaNs-U.S, nos leemos, cuídate._

_**sashenka18:** Jajajaja, tranquila sé que no estabas muy contenta, pero como digo le di tiempo a la autora para que avanzara y así yo pudiera hacerlo, créeme que le doy la razón a la chica que me hizo la advertencia y no me molesta en lo absoluto aún así espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por comentar y nos leemos, cuídate._

_**XxDollGirlxX:** ¡Hola! En verdad tienes mucha razón, di el aviso de que la historia no es mía, así que postean por fastidio o quién sabe, también te doy la razón conseguir reviews es difícil, sobre todo en este foro que son más meticulosos en cuanto a parejas... gracias por el comentario y sobre todo por tomarte tu tiempo y leer, cuídate. Hasta la próxima._

_**niko:** Gracias por tus palabras, las tomaré muy en cuenta, sonó muy lindo y bueno tienes mucha razón pero las personas son así. Solo queda dejarlo pasar espero que te gustara la conti. Cuídate._

_**sakurita-akatsuki:** Tienes mucha razón, tengo el permiso debido y lo adapto a mi gusto pero también debo respetar los parámetros originales de la autora y la historia, por eso se me ha hecho un tanto más difícil pero aún así espero hayas disfrutado del fic, cuídate y gracias por comentar. Hasta luego._

_**wendo:** Tranquila no la cerraré, ni nada por el estilo, gracias por el apoyo. Hasta la próxima._

_**DarkNina:** Gracias por el comentario y por seguir mi historia, he tomado muy en cuenta tus palabras. Espero haya sido de tu gusto la conti, nos leemos._

_**Uchiha Fans:** Espero que continues leyendo, cuídate._

_**Celinnah:** Es muy curioso que me lo digas porque ¿sabes?, en este foro hay infinidad de historias que son adaptaciones, entre traducciones a otros idiomas y personajes, aunque claro has leído dos capítulo que puedes decir tú acerca de como la voy a adaptar, puedo decirte que aprendí mi lección en cuanto a tomar las historias sin permiso. Esta vez tengo el permiso pertinente de la autora, y no me estoy dando el crédito por ella, quiero aclararte que una adaptación consta de muchas cosas, ¡Claro! que la más fácil es solamente sustituir personajes y ya estuvo. Ese no es mi caso, obviamente en forma muy suave según tú no me di cuenta de lo que quisiste decirme, aquí no hay temas innovadores ni originales, ya habían sido escrito antes por diferentes personas, aunque cada autor le imprime su esencia a cada uno de ellos. A la próxima vez ten muy en cuenta leer bien y continuar con la historia para verificar como sigue antes de emitir un juicio, no te fijes solo en el pasado, aprovehco de una vez y te pido que te pases por mi perfil para que te des cuenta de cuán falta de ideas soy. Hasta la próxima, si es que hay alguna._

_**kuroi-kagura: **Gracias por el comentario, espero sigas leyendo. Hasta luego.**  
**_

_** leontinees:** Bueno, de la manera más amable te pido que sino te parece, simplemente no lo leas. Pero no voy a dejar de publicarlo además es una adaptación tendrá muchos cambios para que se de un ItaSaku. Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.  
_

_** cereza uchiha: **Gracias por el comentario, nos leemos.  
_


End file.
